The New Girl
by Kizawesome14
Summary: Kaylee, new girl, kid of a billionare, and painfully shy...who is she...why has she taking a like in Bree...and most importantly what is she...BreeXOC...DLDR...sorry I'm bad at summaries..first Fanfic. rated T for you know...stuff..some AU...better then it sounds I promise :D please R&R NO FLAMES PLEASE...constructive criticism is welcome :) just please R
1. SCHOOL!

**I do not own Lab Rats...at all...not once so ever...ya. **

**I know the theme of a new OC is over-played but I hope it's still good. **

**Rated T for paranoia.**

**BreeXOC **

**Yes, this will be a girlXgirl...DLDR**

**Have fun reading.**

...

Let's get to know my character a little...shall we..

...

_**Name**: Kaylee Elena Espo_

_**Nickname**: Kay, Nerd or Weirdo (by bullies), Princess (by Father)_

_**Age**: 16_

_**Hair Color**: Jet black_

_**Hair Style**: Short and spiky _

_**Eye color**: Sky-blue_

_**Appearance**: slim but a bit muscular, pale-ish skin tone, dimples, 5'_

_**Personality**: She is very shy and usually keeps to herself and doesn't talk unless spoken to, unless she's at home then she's 'Susy Miss Talk-A-Lot'. She doesn't care about what people have to say. But most importantly she fights for what's right...no matter what._

_**Favorite Outfit Items**: A black leather jacket, a black studded belt, and black combat boots or gray Vans_

_**Make-up**: Black eyeliner and not-too-much purple eye-shadow_

_**Bionic Powers**: Molecular Kinesis, Lazer Vision, Super Intelligence, Lightning Manipulation, Super Speed, Bionic GPS, Levitation, Super Agility, Vocal Manipulation, Mental Database, and Energy Blast.**  
**_

_**Bionic Glitches**:Plasma Grenades (when too excited), Fire Vision (when she gets really angry), Uncontrollable Molecularkinesis (when she gets excited/angry), Uncontrollable Voice Manipulation (when she gets really really nervous), System Overload (when she aims at too many places, she can activate her bionics.)_

_**Hobbies**: Reading, Drawing, Training, Texting, Parkour, Gymnastics, and Martial Arts (Has been trained in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, Karate, Judo, Muay Thai, and Taekwondo),_

_..._

**_Well...She's the whole package now isn't she...Now let's ge the story shall we_**

...

_BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-_

I groaned, as I fumbled for the alarm clock. Then as I realised, it was out-of-reach. It was still going off, so I glared at it, then shot my laser vision. It was accidentally...I swear.

Let's just say...it exploded.

"Kaylee!" I heard my dad yell.

'Crap!' I mentally yelled at myself for being so stupid.

My dad, Raymond, came in, looked the my toasted alarm clock said sighing. "Oh, Kaylee, not again, remember...I let you sleep in a bed not a capsule so you can be normal. So try not to explode stuff...please?"

"Sorry, Dad" I said, sitting up in my bed "It was an accident"

He sighed once more, "I know, I'll try to find a more...derible clock...and I have something to talk to you about...meet me down in the lab, OK"

"But it's only 5:30...It's still dark"

"Just do it"

"OK, Dad"

"Get dressed first" He said and walked out of my room.

I sighed and groaned as I got out of bed. Then, I walked over to my dresser and got dressed in a black _My Chemical Romance_ shirt, black skinny jeans, with my black studded belt and purple socks. Then I got, out of my closet, my black combat boots and slipped them on.

I, then walked to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, spiked up my jet, black hair, put black eyeliner around my sky-blue, eyes, and put on not-too-much purple eye shadow

Then, started downstairs.

As I was walking down the stairs, I realized I forgot my blue Ipod touch. So, I super sped upstairs to my room, then back downstairs.

'_Hmm'_ I thought tapping my pointer finger on my chin as I walked through the large, living room '_I wonder what he wants to talk to me about_'

So, I stopped at the family picture of me and my dad, raised it up, there was a hand-scanner to get down to the lab. I put my hand on the scanner, it blinked green.

Then, the wall opened to the elevator and I walked into it and as the doors closed some music came on.

_'Of course' _I thought shaking my head, smirking _'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star."_

...

As the elevator doors opened to the lab, I saw my father smiling at me with a big box in his hands, wrapped up in wrapping paper and ribbon.

"Dad," I asked, confused. Thinking and reviewing all my past celebrations in my head "It's not my birthday, or christmas...so what's going on"

He shook his head, smiling, "Why won't you just come over here and open it, Princess"

"Well then" I walked over to him, took the box out of his hands, and set it on the desk .

When I opened it I saw a black _Jansport _backpack, a purple pencil-case with pencils and pens and a blue binder.

"Dad, what is this?" I asked clearly confused.

"You," He said pointing at me "are going to Mission Creek High School"

My eyes must have lit up like headlights, because he was smiling brightly.

"Really," I asked smiling like a kid on Christmas "I'm going to High School?"

...

I've waited five years for this day, ever since I was eleven.

That's when, so my dad tells me, he implanted the bionic chip into my central nervous system..because, I was at age 10, was dying of a deadly heart defect.

Ray Espo is a brilliant inventer, he owns Espo Industries. He had co-owned it with my mother. She murdered a little after I was born, why? I don't know. After that he raised me...all by himself.

Then, after my bionics were in place, he's trained me for missions and stuff...tho I haven't been on one in a month.

Anyway, I'm getting off topic.

...

"Yes, Ma'am," He said, "You are going to High School" I ran to him bringing him into a big hug.

Then, when I let go, he raised his finger, pointing at me and said very sternly "Do NOT under ANY circumstances, use your bionics...OK?"

"Well, ya, of course" I replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And call me if you experience any glitches...OK?"

I nodded

"Good, you start today, that's why I got you up so early...I'm going to drive you to school...So, what are you waiting for, let's go!"

I grabbed my school stuff, from the box, grabbed my black leather jacket and walked to the Espo Car 2000...The Espo Car 2000, my Dad's second most prized invention, you know...besides me, It can go over 350 mph, drives itself, can go underwater, and has a GPS system almost as good as mine.

So, my Dad and I got in and the garage opened and we sped off, still not as fast as me.

'_Mission Creek High School,' _I thought '_Here I come' _

**_..._**_  
_

I was so nervous, but I was trying to calm myself. I didn't want anything bad to happen, BEFORE I even got to school. OK we parked, OK I'm here, OK hyperventilating.

"Kaylee," Dad said, putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder...you'll do great"

I looked at him, with eyes full of worry "Promise?"

"Promise," He said smiling "now, Princess, better get going before the bell rings"

I smiled at him, then got out of car, took a deep breath, and walked up the steps and through the big blue doors.

...

"Wow" I said turning in a circle, trying to take it all in. The lockers, the people, the stairs, even the bathrooms. They are just like I imagined.

"Hey!" I turned to see a group of four teens coming over, I gulped.

I examined them in one swift glance. Then memorized their profiles at once...Man! Is super intelligence awesome...or what?

There was the oldest looking boy, he was taller than the rest of the group he wearing blue jeans, a black and blue hoodie and black Converse. His brown hair was spiked up, his hair also parted in the middle. His playful, brown, eyes looked full of life.

The second boy looked like, well, like a nerd. He was wearing a red shirt with gray plaid un-buttoned shirt over the red one. His shoes were the same as the first boy. He had his slightly longer then the first boys, brown hair spiked. His hazel eyes looked like he's a person possessing a highly developed intellect.

The last of the brown-haired kids was a girl. She was extremely attractive, like she was H-O-T! She's wearing bright blue skinny jeans, a blue top with a gray-ish sweatshirt, and black Doc. Martens.

Finally, The shortest boy, looked very different then the first three kids, who looked like siblings. This one was darker in skin tone, the others had a tan skin tone, this one had brownwer skin. He was wearing a green graphic tee, brown cargo jenas and gray sneakers. He has black hair.

As they got to me, the shortest boy walked up to me and stuck at his hand. "Hi there, I'm Leo"

"Hi, I'm Kaylee" I said nevously taking his hand

"This is Adam, Chase and Bree...Welcome to Mission Creek High School"

...

**Hope you liked it so far :D **

**I'll update soon I promise  
**

**Alright laters**


	2. YAY MORE SCHOOL!

**I do NOT own Lab Rats...Wish I did...But I don't D:**

**I only own my OC Kaylee**

**Anyway I'm continuing my story "The New Girl" **

**Man could I have come up with a more creative title...nope *sarcasm should be noted***

**BreeXOC DLDR **

**Please R&R**

**... **

_Previously_

_..._

_As they got to me, the shortest boy walked up to me and stuck at his hand. "Hi there, I'm Leo"_

_"Hi, I'm Kaylee" I said nervously taking his hand_

_"This is Adam, Chase and Bree...Welcome to Mission Creek High School"_

...

I looked at them, with sort of a blank face. Then the dark-skinned one, known as Leo asked "You're probably wondering who's who?"

"Well," Started the second shortest boy, with the hazel eyes, as he stepped forward "I'm Chase and we're all related...as you can tell...well except for him" He jabbed his thumb in the direction of Leo.

"His Mom just married our..." Chase hesitated "our Dad"

Leo glared at Chase and stated sarcastically "Thanks Chase, I feel so loved"

Chase patted him on the back and said "You're welcome" Leo rolled his eyes

My mouth turn into an almost smile...almost '_They seem cool_' I thought

"Oh, Oh, let me go too...I'm Adam" said the tallest boy raising his hand, stepping forward slightly "I like animals and food," Then He had a confused look and put his hand down "But not animal...food"

His face brightened once more as he said "Anyway, Ya, I'm Adam"

They all rolled their eyes. I felt the corner of my mouth twitch.

"And this is-" Started Leo

"Bree" The brown-haired beauty finished, sticking out her hand for me to shake...which I took, blushing like crazy

I nodded as I processed everything they said, memorizing every little detail

Then, Chase asked "Are you new here?" I nodded

"Where ya' from?" asked Leo

"Um, I was home schooled for most of my life" I said shyly, looking at the ground fiddling with my thumbs.

It wasn't a lie...I tried to go to school once, in 6th, but that ended badly...I shot a plasma grenade at the teacher, Mrs. Stewertsin...so we had to move quickly so that the government didn't show up at my Dad's door.

I didn't hurt her...that bad...I mean she still has all her limbs

Anyway, back to reality.

"So," Leo asked "do you want someone to show you around?"

I hesitated, them nodded slowly.

"I would," Started Leo "But I got to go...so," He turned his "siblings" and asked "Can one of you guys help her, OK?, great...Dooley out" and he walked away to who knows where.

The siblings looked at each other and both the boys yelled "Bree!"

Bree yelled "Chase!" Then, as their words finally processed she put her hands on her hips "wait...what now."

"Bree," started Chase calmly, folding his hands and walked over to her wearing a smirk "We all have very important things to do...I got to go to early chess club, Adam has football practice...so, you're kinda the default"

"Whatever" And with that grabbed my arm as she dragged me off, "Come on let's go"

I don't think I've ever blushed so hard in my life.

...

"OK," Bree said as we walked out of the office "We've got your schedule, books, and your locker number/combination" She turned her head, looked at me, and smiled "I think you're all set"

"Thank you" I said in a small voice looking at my shoes

"You don't talk much...do ya?"

I looked at her, shrugged, and said shyly "Not really"

"It's cool" She said smiling "I find your shyness cute" I was stunned for a moment, which doesn't happen often.

Then, I figured, Bree realized what she said...because she looked seriously embarrassed and started stuttering out

"I-I-I mean, um, like..ah, like friend cute not like-" I put my hand up and stopped her in mid sentence.

"It's alright," I said in a small voice, with a slight smile "I know what you mean"

Bree let out a sigh of relief "OK, good"

I was kinda happy, but I'm trying desperately not to show it.

'_Oh my gosh_' I thought '_What if she likes me...this would be the best day ever' _

Then, like in the movies or something, I started day-dreaming of us holding hands and skipping and-

"Hellooo" Bree said waving her hand in front of my face.

"What?" I said snapping out of daze...Man, I sounded stupid...and I am definitely NOT stupid.

"I SAID," Bree put the emphasis on 'said' "We should probably head to class, the bell is about to ring any second...who do you have 1st period?"

"Um..." I said in a small voice "Mr. Summers for Geometry"

"Wow!" Bree exclaimed "Me too...both my brothers are in the class...I know Adam's a little old to be in Geometry but he's not very bright...Anyway, come on, let's go!"

And for the second time today, she grabbed my arm...very close to my hand, which made me blush a deep crimson.

...

We arrived just in time, right when ran in the bell rung.

"Alright class, take your seats..." Started teachers, Bree walked over to a desk and sat down, leaving me awkwardly standing there in the doorway.

Finally, the teacher spotted me "Ah yes, Mrs...Espo, is it?" He asked looking at his roll call paper. I nodded.

"Good, that means this is right...I'm Mr. Summers...Um let's see...sit next to Bree please."

I nodded and took a seat in the desk next to my new-found-friend.

"OK, class...We will now start our lessen" Mr. Summers said walking over to the whiteboard.

All the students groaned, well except Chase and me.

Bree turned to me, with eyebrows raised, whispered/asked "What?...no moaning and groaning...Do you like math or something"

I smiled shyly, shrugged, and whispered "I don't hate it."

Bree opened her mouth to say something, but was caught off by Mr. Summers asking me, in front of the whole class.

"Mrs. Espo...Do you have something more important to say then my teachings" Which caused most of the class to giggle

I was startled and nervous. "N-n-no, Sir"

"Then you won't mind answering the questions on the board, please"

I shakily got up and walked up to the whiteboard. I looked back at Bree, who mouthed out 'Sorry'

I looked at the board and automatically knew I could do...easily, in a heartbeat, in my sleep, it was easier then eating cake...well you get the point. But, for some reason, I was nervous...even thou I knew I couldn't mess this up.

Anyway.

I looked at Mr. Summers and he motioned at me to get a white board marker, which I did. Then I looked at the problem and right before I wrote down the answer to:

_Find the perimeter of a right triangle with shorter sides measuring 5 and 12 units._

Mr. Summers said "Oh and explain your answer" I nodded and instantly wrote down: _30_, circled it, then turned around

"OK," Mr. Summers said "So, how'd you get 30"

"Um, well," I started, turning back the board, uncapping the marker once more, and started righting down my explanation

"Since the sides of a right triangle satisfy the Pythagorean Theorem, a2 + b2 = c2,

We have 5(squared) + 12(squared) = 25 + 144 = 169 = 13(squared).

So, the three sides are 5, 12 and 13 and the perimeter is 5 + 12 + 13 = 30."

I looked at the teacher, who looked seriously surprised, that's when he said "Wow...You did that...really fast...almost as fast as Mr. Chase over there,"

He pointed at the Chase, who looked a little taken back, then some nerdy dude, probably one of Chase's friends, asked "Hey, if as smart as Chase-"

"I never said I was as smart as Chase" I interrupted with a straight face.

"Let me finish...I want to see if you can answer, and and if you get it right we will leave you alone, Deal?" I nodded

"OK...good" He smirked and asked "What's Pi to fifty places?"

I looked at him "3.1415926535897932384626433832795028841971693993751" I smiled slightly at their faces.

Everyone's jaw was dropped to the ground.

That's when Adam, who was sitting next to Chase, laughed, nudged Chase, and said "Dude, you just got owned"

_RING RING RING_

"Alright, class...that's the bell, of you go" Mr. Summers said motioning for student to go to their next class.

Everyone walked out, I grabbed my black _Jansport _backpack and headed for the door, when Mr. Summers said

"Oh, Kaylee," I looked at him "You are extremely bright...and It will be a pleasure for you to be in my class"

I nodded blushing "Thank you, Sir" I replied and headed out the door.

I looked at my schedule and then was heading to my next class when Bree ran up to me

"You should totally hang with me and my family at lunch...do you have a phone?" I nodded and took out my IPhone4s

"Good, here's my number," I could have sworn she blushed as she handed me the paper "and text me when you get out of your 4th period class, OK?"

I nodded and waved a goodbye as she walked away.

'_Man," _I thought looking at the paper in my hands '_this place may be better then I expected'  
_


End file.
